Time Changes Hearts
by ReddistheRose
Summary: Now in College, Jimmy and Cindy have become close friends. But, what are these strange new feelings Jimmy seems to have when she's near? And, more importantly, what is he going to do about it? chaptered songfic, fluffy Please Review!
1. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Hmm. Ok, y'all! I couldn't help it any longer,I had to make a JN songfic. I was looking into the idea of doing a chaptered one.. but let's just see how this chappie goes, eh? I really hope you all like it. It uses the song "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" By Jessis McCartney (which, of course, I do not own, and am using for non-profit fun)

Please, please review!

Discliamer: _As we aquire more knowledge, thing do not become more comprehensible, but more mysterious. - Albert Schweitzer_

* * *

Knock, Knock

Jimmy looked up at the knock on the door. Rising from his spot on the floor in front of the couch, he walked over to answer.

"Hey. Ready to get going?" She said, nodding down to her books. Her smile was warm and familiar.

"Of course." He smiled in response, and she followed him into the room. Sitting down, they got out their books and other school gear.

"What have you got to work on?" Jimmy asked, browsing through his own work.

"Well, actually, I've been doing fine, just need you to review my math term paper."

"Algebra theorem?"

"Yep. How about you?"

He made a face. "For some unknown reason, my Advanced French teacher insists on a report not only _classifying_, but also _reviewing _the French fashion industry. The problem is, I had to come up with an actual fashion design of my own…"

She smiled, teasing smile on her face. "Well, at least you have _some _kind of weakness."

He smiled in return.

"Otherwise," She continued, "this would be tutoring session, not a study session, and that would just be weird."

He raised an eyebrow, duplicating her teasing look. "You're just jealous."

"Of what? The intelligence locked away behind that-" She tapped his head with a finger, laughing. "-ice cream swirl- chocolate-flavored hair?"

He chuckled a bit, hoping she didn't notice as he looked away quickly.

He still hadn't gotten used to this new feeling. "I-" He started, having to clear his throat before starting again, "I'll have you know this is the latest look."

"I hope you don't think it's the latest look in _France_, Jim, or your grade may be _beyond _my help."

He laughed, and they got to work. As he quickly read over the equations, he glanced over at her, intently pouring over his drawings. Her blonde hair, which she had allowed to grow out after high school, was falling over her shoulder as she leaned forward to make a correction. He smiled again to himself. A couple of years ago, he would have never admitted to her he needed help, much less let her help.

And he doubted she would have, anyway.

It was strange, all the years they had spent fighting. Even in high school, there had been quite a few squabbles between them. But, maturity had taken it's toll, and slowly the fighting turned into banter, a witty snap now and then from a good friend.

Good friends. That's what they were, he reminded himself. Collage mates, even though he was a year ahead of her, in more advanced classes.

In all honesty, he could have gotten along fine without her help, most of the time, but ever since switching classes from Law to French, he had found more use for her help.

He was glad. Collage was a bit lonely, or, would have been, without her. Even Holo-chat with Carl and Sheen couldn't help the fact that he wasn't the most popular person at Sci-U.

Of course, being friends with Cindy helped his social status a bit, especially with the guys. But there was nothing like the old gang.

So, although he made excuses to use her help in studying, the truth was, he needed her more than either of them knew. Of course, his realization of this particular fact had come very slowly. Over the last few years, he had started to see her in a new light. Seeing her going out with other guys, hanging with her other friends, he realized, finally, that she was a woman, different from who she used to be in all but the most important ways.

Her bulldog determination, her sense of humor, her stinging wit and insatiable intellect, all had stayed with her, and grown better over time.

And Jimmy had noticed. More and more, he found himself admiring her. Not just her beauty, since most of the other guys in the collage, and even around town, had taken it upon themselves to point out that particular trait to her, (mostly in loud, and/or embarrassing pick up lines) but her inner qualities. Who she was, who she had always been.

She caught him looking at her, and he jumped into a quick comment. "Er- your secondary equations need work on page three. Got a pen?"

She nodded, all seriousness, and handed him a pen. "You did really well, Jimmy. Only needs a few corrections, mostly color. And, you might want to dress it up a bit…frill is in."

"Frill?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey," She replied with a shrug, "I don't make the rules."

"Do you like that look?"

"Why?"

"…Scientific curiosity?"

She laughed. "You still confuse me, Neutron. But, no, actually, I always thought it was a little much."

"Well, let's keep it simple, then."

She wrinkled her brow a bit. "But, in France-"

He looked at her, convinced. "The paper is supposed to be _innovation_, as well as following the rules. I like it, you like it, so…let's forget the French and their frilly junk. I trust your judgment."

She paused, in thought, then nodded. "Frill-less it is." She leaned back over her work, penciling in areas that needed work, grimacing at some pages, and nodding in approval at some.

Jimmy marked pages here or there, sneaking peeks at her now and then. He wished he could figure out what he was feeling, much less tell her.

He had heard love songs, seen movies, heard talk, of course. He always hated the seeming insensibleness of it all. Claiming to be in love at first sight, then breaking up a week later…and repeating it over and over again. He had always wondered if maybe love was only the brain trying to rationalize reactions to hormone rushes.

But now he was starting to wonder…maybe there was something to it, after all. Not the fleeting, love-at-first-sight, hanging-all-over-each-other puppy love that most people around him seemed to enjoy. No, he wondered if it was really possible for two people to commit to spend a whole _lifetime _falling in love. Learning, growing closer over time, finally reaching that elusive happiness he knew his parents had.

And…maybe…just, maybe…could he fall in love with Vortex?

That little girl who berated him, the teenager who avoided him…the collage woman who had become…well, a best friend to him.

Suddenly, he recalled a song Libby had sent him in a gag CD of pop songs. Despite himself, the words played in his head, as if they were written just for him.

We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything

That is on my mind

He smiled at the thought of the way they used to argue. She was the only one, growing up, that could match him in wit, blow for blow. And now that they had started using their intellect _together _instead of against each other, they were an almost unstoppable force.

Ooh

But lately something's changed

He sighed softly, thinking again of the way his heart leapt whenever they touched; lately, even when she walked into the room, he felt nervous, self-conscious. And when she smiled t him…wow. That sweet-and-sour smile could melt him. When she laughed at his jokes, when she smiled at his witty reply, he felt like a million bucks. He had made her happy, and that, it seemed, was all he needed.

As I lie awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head

Softly says

Why don't you kiss her?

He found himself staring at her again, chewing on a pencil in thought. Could it ever be that simple?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

Cus' she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

How long could he go on feeling this way without her knowing, if she didn't already? Could he really live life without finding out the answer to "What if?"

Oh, I'm so afraid

To make that first move

Just a touch and we

Could cross the line

He looked back at his notes once more. All those times they had shared any kind of a moment, when they were young, something always interrupted or stopped them. Did she even remember? Did she…ever think of his as more than a friend?

Every time she's near,

I want to never let her go

The best of her,

What my heart knows

Hold her close

He wondered what it would be like to hold her. To be committed to a relationship. He thought again about his parents. They truly loved each other. He realized how much he wanted that for his future. A companion, someone to talk to, to just be with. Someone he could spend his life getting to know…trying to make her happy. Could he ever take the chance to try?

Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

Cus' she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

He remembered the old Cindy, the one that hated him all those years. Although he could never remember why, he really had disliked her from the get-go as well. But now things were so different…

What would she say

I wonder

Would she just turn away

Or would she promise me

That she's here to stay

It hurts me to wait

He tried to imagine confessing his feelings to her. How would she react? He could see her, in his mind, scoffing at him, laughing. Or, perhaps, the dreaded "let's just be friends"….or….

He let his imagination get the better of him. The look on her face as she smiled, slipping a hand into his, and telling him she felt the same way.

I keep askin' myself

Why don't you kiss her? (Tell her you love her)

Why don't you tell her? (Tell her you need her)

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide?

Cus' she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

Why don't you kiss her?

Was he only kidding himself? He could only wonder.

* * *

K, y'all..continue or not? Yea or nay? Lemme know! Reviews, requests, comments, critiques, and flames are welcomed!

I'm serious about the requests, too. Let me know if you have a song you would like to see as a songfic (Or want to _challange_ me to use as a songfic), and I'll see what I can do. (_NO_ songs with swearing, or otherwise inapropriate material for young ppl, will be accepted. I want _everyone_ to enjoy my fics!Thank you!)


	2. I've Been Thinking About You

This fic uses "I've Been Thinking About You" by Mariah Carey. I don't own it. (dur!)

Wow! Reviews! (jumps for joy) Seriously, though, thanks for taking the time to leave a reivew...it's a great feeling to know y'all like it! Please reveiw again. (don't forget to check out my other fics!) Thanks!

LoveIsLife; NeT; kingdom219:Mmm..okay!

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Hmm...Sheen...yay!

KagomeLuvsInuyasha; Readrbug21: Thank you!

Disclaimer: _Nothing is certian but the past- French Proverb_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She waved to him, across the yard.

"Hey, Jimmy."

"Hey. What's new?"

She smiled. "Not much."

He nodded, and sat down beside her on the steps. Taking out a laptop and a sandwich, he sighed. "My chemical equations in my multifarious physics experiment turned out a little…off."

She bit her lip, suppressing a laugh. "How bad _was_ it?"

A smiled, with a playful shrug. "Melted the beaker…and the table…and cracked the cement floor, before I finally subdued it with a antidotal counterpart."

She finally let out the laugh. "You never change, nutty professor. Don't you _study_ when I'm not around?" She teased, pointing at him.

He shrugged again. "Well, maybe it's all those late nights that's the trouble in the first place."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you-" She glanced down at her lunch. "Do you not want to study together anymore?"

"Hmm? I was just kidding, Cind." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow with a smile. "I need your help, remember?"

"Hmm."

As they ate their lunch, she thought to herself. She would never admit to him how her heart had jumped at the thought of not studying with him anymore.

She glanced at him, discreetly. She couldn't believe the way she had been feeling around him lately. Mr. Know-it-all, Nerdtron, Mr. Chocolate-whippy-dip head…all those childhood squabbles…had it come to this, of all things?

Suddenly, another student sat down in the shade of a tree nearby. The radio played a familiar song…and Cindy found herself thinking about the lyrics…as if they were made just for her.

_We've known each other _

_For a long, long time _

_But I never really noticed _

_all the Magic in your eyes_

How could she have missed out on having Jimmy as such a close friend when they were little? She couldn't believe how much they had in common, how easy it was to talk, laugh… just hang.

_I've been around you _

_A thousand times before _

_And you've always been _

_A friend to me but _

_Now I'm wanting more_

She took another bite, transfixed by her thoughts.

_I must have been so blind _

_I never realized _

_You're the one that's right for me _

_All the while I couldn't see _

_And now I feel so strange _

_I'll never be the same_

The stupid crushes, the even stupider boyfriends, (and boyfriend wannabes) none of them was what she was looking for…they had never lasted long. Would Neutron even be different? She wondered…

_I been going round and round in circles _

_And I don't know what to do,_

_Cus' baby,_

_I've been thinking about you _

_In the most peculiar way _

_I've been thinking about you _

_It's unbelievable to me _

_But suddenly I think I'm falling in love _

_With you_

Could it be true? Could she really…have feelings for him?

_There's no explaining _

_How I feel inside _

_I'm going through a transformation _

_That's so hard for me to hide_

She thought about last night, studying. How hard her heart would beat when he laughed or smiled…she laughed to herself. If it wasn't for him hopeless oblivion, he would defiantly guess how she felt. She could barely hide her nervousness when he was close…her happiness when he called or dropped by.

_A revelation _

_Finally opened up my eyes_

_That what I've spent a long time searching for _

_Was right there all the time_

_I was oblivious _

_So very out of touch _

_All the while I couldn't see _

_You're the one that's right for me _

_And now my world has changed _

_I'll never be the same_

Somehow, she felt like she was the one that had been oblivious. Smart, funny, kind…and so much more. Why hadn't she realized it years ago?

_I'm going round and round in circles,_

_And it's all because of you,_

_Sweet baby,_

_I've been thinking about you _

_In the most peculiar way _

_I've been thinking about you _

_It's unbelievable to me _

_But suddenly I think I'm falling in love _

_With you…_

She sighed, listening to the birds singing, and him typing away, finishing some assignment…or working on some invention.

She knew he didn't really need her to study, not even for art. As bad a fashion designer as he was, he could pass any class, she knew. She also knew he knew how stubborn she was. That she would never ask for help…it had to be mutual. He was trying to be a great friend…coming to her for help, helping her instead.

_Don't you know _

_That you're blowing my mind _

_What you do to me I can't describe_

It was strange. She thought back to her childhood mini-crush, Nick. He had made her feel…giggly, school-girlish. With Neutron…she just wanted to be near him. Make him laugh…help him through problems.

But, how did he feel about her?

_I've been thinking about you (really got you on my mind)_

_I've been thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking about you _

_It's unbelievable to me_

_But suddenly I think I'm falling, _

_I'm fallin _

_It's unbelievable to me _

_But suddenly I think I'm falling, I'm fallin_

...and would she ever find out?


	3. I Think About You

A.N: Wow, long time, no update. Sorry! Actually, I had tried to do this a few days ago...but, my dumb computer...yeah, yeah, I know, too many excuses. Meh. ; P

The song for this chapter is "I Think About You" By Brain Adam's, **who I own**. That's right, you heard me. He lives in my closet and writes songs at my bidding. Bwa-ha-ha! ...No, not really.

Thank you, reveiwers! I'm really enjoying posting my stories here, you're all very supportive and I'm learning a lot.

MagicV; NeT: Thank you, I will try to keep it going!

snowboarder9: (that was my first negitive review...is sad) I'm sorry you thought it wasn't so good! Please be specific so I know what to work on. Thank you! Remember, ppl, I don't mind negitive reviews, just be honest and informtive :)

Readrbug21: I know, I feel like they are too short...but, really, it's all based on the song, so if the song is short...

KellyClarkstonGirl: (is elated) OMG! I have a fan! W00t! (sweet name, Rock on!)

kingdom219: right with ya there! Talking it out is so much better.

Discliamer: _Night is the mother of the deepest thoughts- Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Late night at the lab, Jimmy sat back, rubbing his eyes asthe clock blinked 3:35 a.m. Would he _ever_ get his work done? The better question was, could he get _her_ out of his head?

He switched on the radio, hoping a tune would get his mind on track.

_I oughta be workin' - but I can't concentrate_

He smiled. Of all songs, this one would not help. But, somehow, he couldn't bring himself to turn the channel.

_I oughta be sleepin' - 'steada stayin' up late_

He tried to fool himself, but he knew what these late-night working sessions were for. Somehow, he knew they would never really get his mind off of her.

_When I oughta be doing all the things I should do _

_I think about you_

_I oughta be writin' - but I can't find the song _

_Just sittin' here driftin' - driftin' along_

He glanced at his harried notes. Drifting was right. Three hours has passed- with no progress.

_There's only one thing that I wanna do _

_And that's think about you_

He pictured her in his mind now. Blonde hair, warm smile…just the right combination of sweet and sour.

_I think about you - I can't get no rest _

_I think about you - there ain't no one else _

_It's all I can do - I can't help myself _

_Ya - I think about you_

He thought of all the sleepless nights he had had lately. Would he _ever_ get some rest?

_I could go cruisin' - but I've had enough _

_I could go drinkin' - but I can't stand the stuff _

_It just don't do me like it used ta do _

_I'd rather think about you_

He smiled. He was never one to drown girl trouble in drink. Not that there ever had girl trouble before. It had always been pretty clear. Any girl he liked wouldn't give him the time of day…or was way to clingy, talkitive, etc...

Was there _any_ girl like Vortex?

He doubted it.

_I think about you - I can't get no rest _

_I think about you - there ain't no one else _

_It's all I can do - I can't help myself _

_Ya - I think about you_

He rubbed the back of his neck…and picked up him pen once again.

It was going to be a long, distracting night.


	4. That's How You Know It's Love

AN: Wow, I don't know how, but somehow, this chapter got deleted! Sorry!

(Repost!)

Thanks to all the reveiwer of late! Keep 'em comin!

Discliamer: _To a friend's house the road is never long- Dutch Proverb_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Ding!**

Cindy looked up from her book at her computer.

**Ultrarockgoddess32 is in**

**Ultrarockgoddess32: Hey, Cin- what up, girl?**

Smiling, Cindy replied in a matter of seconds. She loved chatting with Libby. After all the years, they were still so close…

**BlondeBombV: Libby! Not much. U?**

**Ultrarockgoddess32: …Sheen and me went to the movies last night. Saw 'Ultra Lord Returns' in IMAX**

Cindy rolled her eyes. She still really didn't understand what Lib _saw _in that geek, but she obviously loved the guy. She was happy for her…but that didn't mean she still didn't tease them.

**BlondeBombV: Fun**

**Ultrarockgoddess32: ; ) I'll live…**

**BlondeBombV: How's that engagement ring doing? Still shiny?**

Cindy still couldn't believe that it had happened. Libby, getting married! It seemed so mature of them as a group…to have a friend getting married was a totally new and a little bit of an unsettling feeling for her.

**Ultrarockgoddess32: you know it! J speaking of which….how's _Jimmy_?**

**BlondeBombV: how should _I _know?**

She didn't even know why she denied it anymore. She knew Libby knew…she never had to tell her.

**Ultrarockgoddess32: ….don't even give me _that- _I know you two hang all the time…or _more_?**

**BlondeBombV: …shut _up_. : p**

**Ultrarockgoddess32: Uh-huh…ooh, my mom is calling me down , I have to get going. She's taking me shopping- I think she misses that.**

Cindy felt a jump in her heart. There had been something weighing on her mind lately. Usually, she could talk to Jimmy about just about any problem…but, she _ached _to ask Libby one question…one he couldn't answer.

**BlondeBombV: …Libs? I need to ask you something…got one more sec?**

**Ultrarockgoddess32: spill**

She took a breath. A lot was riding on Libby's answer.

**BlondeBombV: How did you _know_?**

**Ultrarockgoddess32: huh what?**

**BlondeBombV: You know…when did you know you really loved Sheen? not just a crush?**

**Ultrarockgoddess32: ….**

**BlondeBombV: Do you mind me asking?**

Cindy felt strange, like she was wading into unknown waters. She by nature was a headstrong girl, but in matters of the heart, she was unprepared, unknowledgeable, and unsure.

**Ultrarockgoddess32: I'm sending u a song clip. Hang tight. I gotta sign off- I'll call u l8ter, k?**

**BlondeBombV: Thanks. Luv ya**

**Ultrarockgoddess32: back atcha**

Cindy smiled. How like Libby, to answer with a song clip.

**ding**

**Ultrarockgoddess32 has signed off**

**You have mail!**

Quickly, she downloaded the clip, and was surprised to hear the distinctly country sound coming through her speakers.

If you get out in the drivin' rain  
Stand in the eye of the hurricane  
And never think twice

Cindy was speechless as the memories started playing in her head like film in a projector. The weather experiment…she had helped Jimmy gather data, but they had almost gotten killed in the raging winds…she had been terrified…but not for herself. When Jimmy had all but fallen out of the hover car, reaching out to place a hover beacon, she had had to pull his out of the grasp of the wind.

_If you turn your back on selfishness  
And your thoughts are for someone else  
Cause' they've changed your life _

She had been so relived they had made it out alive, so happy to see him unhurt, she had almost started crying. Of course, she had quickly recovered by yelling at him about some kind of nonsense, but she would never forget the look on his face when she had finally pulled him in. "Cindy…thanks." Was all he had said, but it was enough.

That's how you know it's love  
That's how you know it's meant to be  
When the span of forever  
Just never seems long enough  
That's how you know it's love

She let a tear escape as she pondered the words. It was the feelings in her, all the things she had tried to push down. It had been with long, reluctant years that she had finally realized, she felt so much more than she wanted to around him. After a while, she just let it in. She could no longer resist.

_When your heart insists that you give it all  
When you no longer fear the fall  
And you just let go  
When the past is finally dead and gone  
Fate leads you somewhere to the one  
That has your soul _

She laughed at the way they proclaimed their hatred when they were young. How long ago that all seemed! Now, they were so much a part of each other…

That's how you know it's love  
That's how you know it's meant to be  
When the span of forever  
Just never seems long enough  
That's how you know it's love

She raised her head with assurance as she heard the last of the song.

_No part of you questions  
No part of you doubts  
You're only sure this is what love's about _

Libby was right, this was the perfect song to help Cindy sort out her feelings.

And nothing and no one  
Can stand in your way  
Or keep you from sayin' what your heart is dyin' to say

And now she knew what she had to do.

_That's how you know it's love  
That's how you know it's meant to be  
When the span of forever  
Just never seems long enough  
That's how you know it's love _

But how? She, for once, had no idea how he would react. There had to be a way.

There just had to be.


	5. How Do I Get There?

**AN:** Well, since my last chapter was somehow deleted, I'm a little mixed up, but here is the next chapter- Thanks Reveiwers!

This chap uses "How Do I Get There?" By Deana Carter. Me no ownie.

Disclaimer: _Mocking is catching. -Unknown_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_"Bark!"_

Jimmy turned his attention to the silver dog next to him.

"What is it, Goddard?"

The display opened up to show the news: _"Incoming Message"_

Jimmy sighed. Halfway into the ionosphere, and someone had to call him. "Go ahead and answer, boy. Just put it on speaker. Hello?"

"Well, I _hope_ you're _happy_, Neutron!"

His weary look turned to an amused one as he tried to keep from laughing. This was probably the one sentence he had heard most often from her…and he loved it. Not that he would ever tell her that. There was a lot of things he was finding hard to tell her lately…

_We've always been the best of friends _

_No secrets and no demands _

_But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue _

_I see a different light around you_

He couldn't keep the words from playing in his head. Lately, it seemed as if his life had a soundtrack. So many love songs…just for him.

_One thing I haven't told you _

_I just wanna hold you _

_And never let you go _

_I need to know_

But, would they ever play for _them_?

"I'm in trouble again, huh?"

"You bet." She replied.

He smiled at the teasing smile in her voice. Over the years, he had always found it amazing that the same words from the same person could mean something so completely different over time. It had taken him while, but he had finally allowed himself to hear the warmth in her repartee.

"Uh-oh," He watched the clouds go by in a blur as he adjusted a meter or two, flipping a switch here or there, staying on course while he pictured her in his mind, twirling the phone line around her finger as she raised an eyebrow to reply. "What did I do now?"

_How do I get there from here?_

_How do I make you see? _

_How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?_

"You got yourself invited to the Science Swing next week!"

"What? The exclusive 'science nerd' annual dance?"

"Remember that contest we entered as a class 3 months ago? The teacher announced the winners this morning- while _someone_ I know was in deep space, I might add- and you made it in."

"Huh. I don't even remember what my entry topic was." He squinted an eye, trying to remember.

"And, what was that about annual nerd?"

He laughed again. "Nothing."

"That's a good name for you, King Nerd!"

"Hey, you should talk, science Queen."

"Whatever. I have _many_ talents other than brianiac topics," She said, in mock arrogance, "unlike some poor one-track person I could mention!"

He laughed once more. She knew how to do that to him- keep his attention more than any girl he had ever known. A conversation with her was never dull.

_How do I get there from here?_

_How do I make you see?_

_How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?_

Of course, she only wanted his attention as a friend, he reminded himself.

_Lost in your loving arms,_

_That's where I want to be_

_You know I love you _

_How do I get there?_

He wished she wanted more. Wished he was brave enough to _find out_ if she did.

"Anyway, I wanted to call and tell you that."

"Thanks. Hey, did you make it in?" He asked, casually. He tried to keep his heart in check as he waited for the answer. He always enjoyed himself more with her around...

"…in a science compotition?..." She paused, letting him wonder for a moment. "James Isaac Neutron," She said, with that Cindy flourish, "Did you even have to _ask_?" With that, she hung up. He smiled to himself, as Goddard closed the screen.

Retroville came into view as he wondered- was therea way? Could the dance be his chance?

_You probably think I lost my mind _

_Taking this chance, _

_Crossing that line_

He wondered- what would she do if he asked her to go with him? They had gone to dances together before- but only as friends. One time he even gave her ride so she could meet a date. Would she ever give him a chance, the boy next door?

_But I promise to be truer than true _

_Dreaming every night with these arms around you _

_I can't wait any longer _

_This feeling is getting stronger_

He allowed himself the distraction of hoping she would say yes.

_Help me find the way _

_How do I get there from here?_

_How do I make you see? _

_How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?_

But, would he have the guts to ask?

_Lost in your loving arms,_

_That's where I want to be _

_You know, I love you _

_How do I get there?_

There was only one way to find out.


	6. What Are You Waiting For?

**AN: **YAY! I _finally_ finished this chapter! Sorry for the wait. This chap uses "What Are You Waiting For" By No Secrets- I think it is a _PERFECT_ J/C song...don't you think?

**...(Bzzzt)** "_Uh, Huston, we have reviews...please advise!"_

**stefinable: **Look out for those Amish- they're taking over Canada! (No, I'm not going to let you live that down!)

**greg9570:** (A) Very good point- thank you for the reminder. (B) Um, dude, I hate to tell you this, but it is a _SONGFIC_. I am _not_ "interposing poetrynonsense." Please _try_ to know what you are talking about before you are rude to me. - I don't mind your curt way of reviewing, but I do mind people who are so insecure they have to find _excuses_ to flame. (Cindy-style look) ooooh, that was a big, fat burn, wasn't it?Sorry. : )

**potter078:** You added me to the alert? ALL RIIIIGHT!

**Anonymous:** Thank you!

**scooter5710:** And I hope it will only get better!

**NeT:** Thanks! Sure thing!

**acosta pérez josé ramiro:** Thanks! I really apreciate you mentioning specificly what you liked- very cool of you!

**kingdom219:** Heh, heh! It's all fitting into my _amaaaaaazing_ plan! YOU HAVE NEED OF MY AMAZING WRITING SKILLS! HAHA, bow to Zim! HAHAHAHAHA- (cough, cough) ...I mean...thanks for the review! Yeah! (Shifty eyes)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BzzzzT!**

The alarm clock announced what she had sleepily suspected- the sun had risen on another day. Groggily, she turned off the niggling noisemaker and shook herself out of bed. Smiling, she checked her calendar. "_First class in an hour- then lunch."_

As she took a shower, she counted the blessings of College. Later classes, better labs, no spit wads... (Most of the time.), and Jimmy- finally being friends- studying, talking, laughing. Maturity had taken it's toll on their studies- and their animosity.

She wolfed down a quick breakfast- she didn't need anything filling, and headed to campus. She was blessed, she knew, to have found a nice place to rent close to Sci-U. Of course, it helped to have a influential mother- politics were a hefty leverage tool. So, Cindy got her own room- quiet and comfy.

_"Thank goodness"_ she thought to herself, _"that I didn't land myself next door to a fraternity!_" It was surprising to her, even now, what kind of turbulence partying geeks could make. She hadn't come to school to party- although she was popular and had lots of fun doing things with her friends. She just didn't see the point of the ridiculous clamor and such. It bothered her how even in a prestigious place like Sci-U, kids came from wealthy families to have a good time, not to learn. They were missing an opportunity!

She wasn't about to miss hers.

* * *

She spotted him on the front steps, reading. He had a late class, too, she knew. It was a bit of tradition for them now- meeting before class. 

"Hey!" She said, breathless from her long jog.

"Hey, yourself!" He said, bookmaking his page. He set Einstein and Beyond on his stack of book before stuffing them in his bag. "You're running late again."

"Yeah, well-" She let her eyes sparkle at him, even if she felt a bit undone by his own… Over the years, hiding her feelings had become easier and easier, especially with the family she had. "Traffic was real bad."

"Yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as they ascended up the stairs.

"Mmm-hmm. Pink elephants, flying pigs, and Stephanie Asitelli counting to three were parading down Main."

"Hmm." Jimmy said. After a quiet moment of refection, he stopped and looked at her. "Sorry, can't believe it."

She pretended to be surprised. "How did you see through my clever disguise?"

"One vital flaw- Stephanie Asitelli can not count to three." He said, in imitation of Sherlock Holmes.

"Ah," She said, disappointed, "You are too clever for me, mon ame!"

They laughed together as they reached class.

* * *

At lunch, they ate together again under the sycamore. As Jimmy checked his e-mail, Cindy looked at him over her sandwich discreetly. How long would this go on? Friendly joking, friendly chatting…it was driving her _crazy_ being so darn _friendly_. Would she ever suck it up and be brave enough to change things? She swallowed a bite, but it went down dry. She tried to imagine something to say to him. Something that would get his attention. Something perfect. 

Of course, nothing came to mind. So, she improvised. And as she recalled to mind a favorite song of hers, her heart began to beat steadily faster.

_There is this girl _

_She looks a lot like me _

_And all she does is _

_Think about you constantly_

"So," She said, looking casual as her stomach jumped to her feet. "You going to ask someone to the Science Swing?" She avoided his eyes for a moment, not knowing where she had suddenly put her brain._ "I'm being too obvious,"_ She thought to herself in horror. "...Because I hear a few girls have a little crush on you." She said, hoping to distract him.

_But she's too shy _

_To ever let it show _

_And I think you know_

_So just for fun _

_Let's pretend that it's me _

_And I'm everything _

_You'll ever need_

_Yeah_

He looked at her, with an infuriatingly unreadable look. "Uh-" he managed.

She resorted to her old standby. "Despite your Whippy-dip style hair." she finished, with what she hoped didn't sound like a forced laugh.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Are you crazy?_

_Open up your eyes and see _

_What's going on, baby_

_There's someone at your door _

_Her heart is racing _

_Come on and make your move _

_What are you waiting for, Baby?_

He gave a bit of a smile. "Well, that's news to me. I don't know. I guess I assumed-" He stopped, and she held her breath unconsciously. He cleared his throat. "That we'd go together."

"Uh-" It was her turn to say, intelligently. Her head was spinning too fast to get a read on any sharp reply.

_Now here's a clue-_

_Her favorite color's blue _

_That's how she'll feel if _

_She can't be with you_

"As friends." He finished, quickly. She felt her heart drop as she calculated his tone. _"Of course. More buddy-buddy times with good- ol Cindy",_ she thought, miserably.

_Cus you're the one _

_Who takes her breath away _

_When you look that way_

_So just for fun _

_Let's pretend that it's me _

_And I'm everything _

_You'll ever need _

_Yeah_

"Well-" she started, wearily, "I-" She was cut off by a beep.

He smiled at her maladroitly. "E-mail."

She nodded, seeing her opportunity. "Well, you better check it- might be NASA or something."

He laughed. "No, they have my cell phone number, they wouldn't e-mail."

_What are you waiting for?_

_Are you crazy?_

_Open up your eyes and see _

_What's going on, baby_

She joined him halfheartedly with a chuckle.

"James?"

Jimmy turned toward the voice.

"Yes, Dean Yarly?"

"A word? It will only take a moment."

"Uh- sure."

He looked over at Cindy. It was as if they could talk without words…she loved it when they did that.

_There's someone at your door _

_Her heart is racing _

_Come on and make your move _

_What are you waiting for, Baby?_

_"Wonder what's up?"_ His look said.

_"Beats me…hope it's okay."_ She motioned, with a shrug.

_"Hope so."_ Said his eyebrows, shooting up. He started to walk away.

"Hey," Cindy called after him, "Mind if I check _my_ e-mail while you're gone?"

"No problem!"

Then he was gone, deep in discussion with the Dean. She turned the laptop around and reached for the mini-mouse. Then her eyes fell on the e-mail program before her._ "It must open automatically after a minute or two"_, she thought, reaching to close the box. Before the mouse could make it's trip, though, she couldn't stop her eyes from glancing over the subject box…

She gasped.

**From Secret Admirer**, it read.

"Secret admirer?" She whispered, getting a horrible feeling about what the message was going to say. _"Should I open it?"_ She asked herself. _"Of course not!"_ She replied to herself.

_"…Do it."_ She decided.

Slowly she scrolled down, and read the message. It took minutes that seemed like hours to read.

_"Dear Friend-_

_Did you miss me? Even if you don't know who I am? Sorry I haven't written in a while._

_Every day in Bio I watch you, waiting for you to notice me. I can't help but notice you- the way you talk and the awesome way you find square root derivatives."_

Cindy huffed to herself. _"What kind of secret admirer dweebette is this?"_ She continued to read the letter, chills down her spine growing more pronounced.

_"I wish I could find the strength in me to finally talk to you- to tell you how I feel in person- but I'm not brave like you. Yes, I think you're brave, too! (And handsome)_

_You can't imagining the way I'm blushing right now, imagining you reading these words…please don't laugh- I hope you won't._

_Listen, I know it's a bit odd, but I was hoping that perhaps I could meet you…at the Science Swing? I know you're invited. I think I'm finally ready to tell you who I am…or, maybe I will be by then._

_If you agree, please leave a sticky note under the bench where you sit at lunch with your friend- I know it very well. J_

_If not, I hope maybe someday I'll have the courage to tell you how I feel anyway…but, I hope you say yes._

_…Please say yes._

_Sincerely-_

_Secret Admirer"_

Cindy looked at the e-mail in amazement. Breathing heavily, she glanced at the "delete" button._ "No,"_ she reprimanded herself, _"I can't do that- it's bad enough I read his mail! But, what do I do? She's invited him to the dance!...He'd probably like her better, anyway. A secret adirmer is better than...just some friend." _With tears forming in her eyes, she exited the program. _"I'll just have to pretend like I never read it."_

Disturbing her thoughts, Jimmy returned to her. Snapping her mind back to defensive mode, she gave an empty smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine- he just wanted to make sure I was going to the Science Swing. You know, putting in appearances and everything."

"Hey, you are the Sci-U poster boy."

He laughed, turning around his laptop. "All done?"

"Huh?" She asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"E-mail? You done?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah."

"Okay." He said, opening his e-mail account again.

She watched his face, looking for a sign of recognition…disgust…pleasure. But he was expressionless as he scrolled through his inbox.

_"He doesn't want me know. I was right."_ She realized, gloomily. _"But what did I expect? Him to tell me?…I guess Ihoped he would."_ She tried to imagine him, laughing with her._ "Hey, Cindy,"_ he would say, _"you'll never guess the crazy letters I've been getting. Aren't they weird?"_

But he just continued to read, not noticing her eyes brimming dangerously again.

_"Maybe,"_ She thought to herself, _"He really does like it. Or her. What if he really does want to meet her?"_ She thought, miserably, as she tried to fight off the jealous feeling rising in her.

_"If he wants her,"_ She decided finally,_ "He can have her."_

_I hear there's something good that _

_Waits for you _

_Check it out _

_It just might be true, _

_Yeah, _

_There's so much more to her than _

_Meets the eye _

_You'll never know it _

_If you don't try_

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." He said, distractedly.

She turned to go, despondent.

_Hey!_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Are you crazy?_

_Open up your eyes and see _

_What's going on, baby _

_There's someone at your door _

_Her heart is racing _

_Come on and make your move _

_What are you waiting for, _

_Baby?_

The lyrics screamed at him, in her head. But this time, he wasn't reading her mind.

She walked away.

* * *

AN: Blech, after reading "My Life Is A Shakesperian Play", my fic seems so...blah. Sigh. Oh, well. I hope you like it anyway! Please reveiw! 


	7. Straightjacket Feeling

**AN: **Hi! I'm so glad, I fiiiinally have a chapter to post! Everyone seems to be enjoying the twisting plotline: well, fear not, _this _chapter twists your _entire _idea of what is going to happen...I hope. Things are going to get crazy...this chapter uses_ "Straightjacket Feeling" _by **The All-American Rejects**, whom, sadly, I do not own.

Thanks, reveiwers!

**Reveiwers:**

**Elynsynos 18:** Thank you very much! It's very hard to find _just _the right song for the mood and happenings of each chapter, so I appreciate the compliment.

**Pokey: **Thank you! Everyone seems to be enjoying the twists…

**acosta pérez josé ramiro:** I'm so glad you liked it!

**Readrbug21:** I know! I feel so bad for my lack of updates. Thanks for R&Ring as usual! (And don't sell yourself short, I love your stories! …_The Chance And Circumstance Dance_ was hilarious…)

**FunkyMunkey224: **Well, you're just _dumb_. ;) Haha, J/k. (Are you ever going to call me?)

**Nomia:** ! No way! You're _such _a better writer than I am, meh. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep on reading!

**Mysticofthepen:** DANG **_YOU _**AND **_YOUR _**WAY OF MAKING ME FEEL ALL **_GUILTY_**! (Lol)

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **"A single event can awaken in us a stranger totally unknown to us." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Cindy took in a breath of cool air as she entered the building. Feeling the glare of the lights, she moved quickly toward her goal- the back of the room. Pausing in front of her destination, her hand grazed the shelf as her eyes followed.

"May I help you find something?"

The kindly voice directed her head- she faced the woman before her with a smile. "No, thanks, I'm just browsing."

"Okay then." Said the woman, who shuffled away, book in hand.

Left alone once again to her thoughts, Cindy turned to the library shelf once more. She gently set her backpack on the ground as she mumbled titles to herself. "Time Shifter…Belkin…The Viking King…" Her voice trailed her mind as she looked over the books. "Born Twice …Never Backing Down." With the title ringing in her head, she paused.

"Never Backing Down…" She repeated to herself, as lyrics came unbidden to her mind.

_Back me down from backing up  
Hold your breath, now, it's stacking up_

"That sounds about right." She thought to herself now, as she pulled the book from the shelf. She fingered the cover. "Stress stacks up," She continued, leaning her head against the shelf. "And I explode." She attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. "And I take down anyone I can with me."

_Etched with marks, but I can deal_

As the song persisted in her mind, she thought about the meaning of the words. She clenched her jaw as she considered the strained relationship she had with her mother. "She made me just like her- too tough for my own good. All the years of hatred…I just had to be better than everyone else- and I could never be better than Jimmy. Of course, he never knew the torment I went through, wanting to be better than him…and wanting to be with him."

And you're the problem and you can't feel  
Try this on, straightjacket feeling

"Straightjacket. Yeah, that sounds like my fears. Wound tight and inescapable." She rolled her eyes at herself now, trying on a small smile. "I'm being way too melodramatic. Cut the pity, Cindy!" She shook her head as she raised her eyes- and found herself looking into someone else's.

"Hi." The eyes said, through the shelf.

"Ack!" She jumped at the word, dropping the book.

"Er-"

"Ah-" Cindy reached for her heart. "You scared me, there."

He laughed, wrinkling his brown eyes. "Sorry. I guess you were lost in thought."

"Uh, yeah." She bent down to retrieve the book. "Sorry. You-" But when she pulled her body back into the upright position, he was gone. "-ah…" She trailed off, looking best as she could through the shelf.

"So, it's Cindy, right?" He started again, from behind her.

She spun toward the voice. "Brad!" She exclaimed. "I thought I recognized you- we're in Chemistry together, right?"

He laughed again. "That's me. Sorry for the disappearing act- much easier to talk without a shelf in the way."

"Yeah," she agreed, with a laugh. "So…do you make it a habit to sneak around in Libraries, scaring girls?"

"No," he said with a grin, "Usually I scare them with my music."

She smiled. "I didn't know you were a musician."

"Sometimes. As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not a great chemist, so at least I have some kind of talent."

She laughed as she shook her head. "What do you play?"

"Guitar."

"Ah."

"Eh, I thought it would make me look cool." He said, looking down with a shrug. "But I ended up falling in love with it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He raised his eyes back up to her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, Cindy? Are you going to the Science Swing?"

The sudden change in conversation caught her off guard. "Uh- I don't know."

"Well, what I mean is, are you going with someone?"

She opened her mouth as she searched for a reply, lyrics ever running through her mind.

_so maybe I won't be alone_

_"If Jimmy wants to go with his secret admirer, maybe I should go with Brad. He's…nice…but…" _Her thoughts raced.

_Take back now, my life you're stealing_

She straightened her pose and pulled her eyes back to Brad's. _"If Jimmy doesn't want me, I have to move on. I can't let him steal my life. I can't spend all my time wishing…"_

"No, I'm not really going with anyone."

_Yesterday is over,  
Today I'm fine without you_

"I see."

_Runaway this time without you_

"Why" She continued, smiling sweetly, "Do you ask?" The voice in her mind reprimanded her- "How can I flirt with another boy?" She suddenly recalled a notebook, so long ago, and the words she had scrawled on it._ "Mrs. Cindy Neutron…"_

_And all I ever thought you would be,  
That face is tearing holes in me again_

"Well," He said with a smile, invading her thoughts, "I was hoping maybe I could ask a favor of you."

_Trust you is just one defense  
off a list of others, you don't make sense_

"A favor?" She parroted.

"You see," He continued in a teasing voice, as he stepped closer, "I have this great tuxedo rented, and no one to go with me."

She smiled, though not at Brad, as her mind pulled her back to an image of the past. _"I bet he'll look like a…hunk muffin…"_ Her younger self said, in her mind. The memory was bittersweet- like so many others. But all the dreams of what could be had died along with the hours of yesterday.

_Beg me time and time again  
to take you back now, but you can't win  
Take back now, my life you're stealing_

She wished, of course, to hear him beg- hear him simply ask- for her to come to him. Her, and no one else, belonging to him forever.

But it was not Jimmy who was here, asking for her.

_Yesterday is over,  
Today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you  
And all I ever thought you would be  
That face is tearing holes in me again,_

And although she couldn't help but wonder if this was only a meager defense, she smiled once more at the boy in front of her.  
"That sounds like a problem."

_but today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you_

"So…"

_And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you_

"I'd love to go with you, Brad." She heard herself say, nodding along with the lyrics stuck in her head.

He broke into a grin once more. "Wow. Ah- wow. Okay. I'll- pick you up at 6:30, then?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. I'll, uh, see you around, then."

"Yeah," She said, smiling sweetly, "I guess so."

As she watched him go, a weary sigh escaped_. "Can anyone else make me forget Neutron?"_ She asked herself.

_And when that memory slips away  
There will be a better view from here  
And only lonesome you remains  
and just the thought of you I fear  
it falls away_

She could only hope, as she slipped the book back onto the shelf.

_Yesterday is over,  
But today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you_

_"And even if I'm only running away," _she continued to herself, as she picked up her bag, _"It's what Jimmy wants...I know I'm not what he wants."_

_And all I ever thought you would be  
That face is tearing holes in me again,_

_"And if he's happy…"_

_but today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you_

_"Well, that's all I really need."_


End file.
